


Cherry-Cheeked Sweetheart

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Top James "Bucky" Barnes, high school sweethearts, pornlet, seriously quick little porn, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 11:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: They all liked to tease him. In their defense, it really was very cliche. The engineering nerd, the genius who only had a few friends, dating the supposed bad boy. The one with long hair, a motorcycle, and muscles buried under stretched tees or leather. The one whose best friend is captain of the football team. The one who everyone wants or wants to be.Tony got really lucky.--This is just some First Time porn disguised with very little (no) plot. Seriously.





	Cherry-Cheeked Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that I had and typed up, not super in-depth but you get the gist.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

They all liked to tease him. In their defense, it really was very cliche. The engineering nerd, the genius who only had a few friends, dating the supposed bad boy. The one with long hair, a motorcycle, and muscles buried under stretched tees or leather. The one whose best friend is captain of the football team. The one who everyone wants or wants to be. 

 

Tony got really lucky. 

 

“Hey, doll,” Bucky smiled at him as he sat down and pressed a kiss to his mouth before greeting Tony’s friends. He was known for sweeping Tony off his feet with gestures and words, but his Brooklyn drawl and old-timey endearments hit Tony in one of his weakest places. “What are you crazy kids up to?”

 

“If Steve asks, waiting on supposedly vital information he’s getting for us from Peggy. Otherwise, we’re taking bets on if Steve will recognize the set-up, stop stammering, and ask her out or if Peggy will take pity on him and ask him herself.”

 

Bucky’s laughter was sudden and genuine. “You’d think being as big and strong as he is he could ask a girl out, but my money’s on Peggy.”

 

“Yeah, mine, too.” Tony smiled.

 

Bruce shook his head. “Poor Steve. No faith.”

 

Natasha and Tony turned to squint at Bruce, who eventually caved and sighed out, “Fine, I bet on Peggy, too.”

 

“So, anyone rooting for Stevie?” 

 

“Sam, of course, and I think that guy that Hope has a crush on, too? I don’t know, you have a lot of friends.”

 

Bucky laughed again and threw his arm around Tony’s shoulder to pull him into his side. “Are you coming over later?” 

 

“Sure,” Tony beamed. “Right after school?”

 

His boyfriend shrugged, a lazy grin on his face. “Whenever I can finally snatch you away from everyone, I’m taking the opportunity. So don’t hang out by your locker before last period with your friends again or I might be tempted to throw ya right over my shoulder and take off.”

 

Tony couldn’t help the warmth that flooded his cheeks. They both knew what this weekend meant. The timing was perfect, with Tony’s parents still out of country and Bucky’s mom and sister leaving to check out college campuses they’ll be all on their own.

 

Bucky hasn’t been with as many people as his romance-chasing best friend, but he has experience. Tony, however, had never had a boyfriend before Bucky. Tony has no experience other than from his own extensive  _ research _ . They would hopefully be amending that this weekend. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Tony’s back hit the bedroom wall hard. 

 

Neither of them stopped kissing for even a moment, and even as he felt Bucky’s tongue slipping between his lips he could feel Bucky shoving the jacket off his shoulders and pushing his hands up under his shirt. Their lips separated for only a moment while the shirt came up and Bucky caught Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth as he worked open the shorter boy’s belt.

 

There was hardly any breathing between the whirlwind of getting their clothes off and then collapsing on the mattress. Bucky was pulling lube and a condom from his bedside drawer and then his collarbone was being sucked on before Bucky moved to a hard nipple, and if they didn’t get to the actual fucking soon Tony was going to lose it.

 

“Bucky,” he whined, squirming underneath his lover's spread palms. “Please.”

 

“Alright, baby.” Bucky got his fingers slick before he slid down between Tony’s legs. He trailed his fingers back and forth over their target, waiting for Tony to calm down. “Remember, deep breaths.”

 

Tony bit his lip and nodded before inhaling deeply. Bucky watched carefully and on his second deep inhale the first finger was slipping inside. Tony gasped and then tightened his fingers in the bedding when Bucky's mouth latched onto his inner thigh to mark him their possessively. 

 

Bucky let go of his skin with a pop to ask, "Does that hurt?"

 

“No,” Tony moaned. “B-been practicin’”

 

“Fuck,” Bucky cursed, voice hoarse. “You’ve been practicing stretching yourself out for me? Been getting off with your fingers inside your pretty hole?”

 

“Please,” Tony pleaded, and it wasn't long before Bucky gave him a second finger. 

 

“God, you’re so good.”

 

Tony was trying to control his breathing at first, but that was before Bucky found and pressed hard on his prostate and Tony jolted upwards with a gasp. “Does that feel good?” Bucky asked, pressing again before he got an answer.

 

“Yeah,” Tony breathed out, thrusting upwards again and wishing Bucky wasn’t way down there so he had something to rut up against. Tony’s cheeks were flushed and his hair was tousled from their earlier making out. It was one of Bucky’s new favorite looks on him. 

 

“Perfect,” Bucky muttered to himself before starting to work a third finger in. The third one hurt a little more, with the angle more head-on when Bucky’s hands were doing the work instead of his own and more of Bucky’s fit inside to stretch him even wider.

 

“Alright, babydoll,” Bucky pulled his fingers out and grabbed Tony’s hips. “I want you to roll over for me, yeah? It’ll hurt less and be a better angle to make you feel good.”

 

“M'kay,” Tony said before moving to his hands and knees. His entire body felt hot with arousal in a way it never had before, and he was sure all of his pale skin must be flushed bright red under Bucky's attention.

 

“Now that’s a view,” Bucky whistled lowly.

 

Tony’s cheeks flamed up all over again. He whined-- to shut up, to move on, to fuck him, all of it-- “Bucky.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Bucky rolled on the condom and slicked himself up before he started to run his hands up and down Tony’s back soothingly, until he allowed his hands to go lower and grasp his boyfriend’s ass. One hand slid over to press a thumb into his perineum, making Tony moan just before he cried out when Bucky’s fingers dipped back inside him smoothly.

 

Bucky grabbed himself in hand and rubbed his tip back and forth across Tony’s entrance before pushing just slightly. “Push out for me, baby.” Bucky felt the resistance lessen and he sunk in just a little, barely holding himself together enough to stop as he moaned at the squeeze.

 

“Ah,” Tony cried. “Fuck, you’re big. Hurts.”

 

“You need me to pull out?”

 

“No, no, just gotta get used to it.”

 

Deciding to help, Bucky held himself up with one hand and wrapped the other one around Tony to give him a hand. Tony jerked and gasped when he felt the first touch to his dick. “Ah, more now.”

 

Bucky pushed lightly and sank in another inch or so, stopping when Tony made a noise. He did this a few more times, until Tony was moaning with each forward push instead. Now that he was adjusted to the girth it was a little easier to take more, and it didn’t hurt that he had Bucky’s hand to keep him hard. Bucky paused a few moments longer just before he decided to push forward all the way and press his hips flush with Tony’s, moaning as he sank completely inside to the sound of a gasp being forced out of Tony’s chest. He pulled out very slowly, paused, and then sank completely inside again. 

 

“A-ah, fuck!”

 

“Is that too deep?” Bucky asked with his face pressed to Tony’s sweaty shoulder blade. The tight, warm heat felt like bliss around his cock, but even better was knowing that he was the first person to touch Tony like this.

 

“N-no, I. I don’t know,” Tony cried, unconsciously rocking his hips. “It hurts but it feels good, too.”

 

“Do you want me to keep going?” 

 

“Please,” Tony moaned.

 

He started fucking himself into Tony at a slow but even pace. It was a good thing they waited for this weekend because Tony was loud _. _ It was music to Bucky’s ears, though. His voice wobbled as he moaned, gasped, cried, and groaned. He only got louder the more the pace picked up.

 

“Look at you, you’re a natural,” Bucky laughed breathlessly. He nearly lost his breath when Tony tightened around him and he thrust in more firmly in retaliation. 

 

Tony moaned loudly at the forceful thrust. “Fuck me, just like that. Hard like that. Oh, o-oh, please,” he cried in time with Bucky’s hips. “Feels so good.”

 

“Fuck, you’re perfect, angel,” Bucky moaned, thrusting faster and tightening the hand wrapped around Tony’s cock. 

 

Tony seemed to light up at the praise, moaning louder and tightening up. “I’m, I-I have to come,” Tony gasped and keened. 

 

“Already?” Bucky laughed. 

 

“Please, Bucky,” Tony sobbed, thrusting back onto Bucky. “Oh, God. It’s so good but my ass hurts. I don't know, I want to come,  _ please _ .”

 

“Alright, baby. Alright,” Bucky cooed soothingly. Tony keened when Bucky started jerking him rougher. “I’m gonna keep fucking you, okay? And you can come whenever you want. So good for me. So tight and beautiful.”

 

There were only a few more thrusts and gentle words before Tony was crying out as he came all over himself. Bucky gripped his whimpering boyfriend tighter and fucked back in rougher and rougher before he came inside the condom. 

 

“Jesus,” Bucky exhaled. Tony could only manage a muffled moan when he felt Bucky pull out, and then he was dead to the world.

  
  
  
  



End file.
